monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Stones and Jewels List
This Article's purpose is to list all monster stones, gems and jewels found in the Monster Hunter Universe. Wyvern Stone Where to Obtain MHF2/MHFU: *By sending Trenya anywhere in exchange for 1000 Pokke Points. *Hunt High-Ranked monsters. The monsters are: MH3: *Hunt Upper Ranked monsters. The monsters are: Big Wyvern Stone Where to Obtain MHFU: *Hunt G-Lvl monsters.The monsters are: **Nargacuga **Akantor **Ukanlos **Rathalos **Lavasioth Bird Wyvern Gem Where to Obtain MH3: Bird Wyvern Gems can be obtained by hunting either a Great Jaggi, or a Great Baggi on a High-Rank quest. Reward Percentages: Great Jaggi: *Bird Wyvern Gem - 4% (Quest Rewards+) *Bird Wyvern Gem - 10% (Special Quest Rewards+) After destroying Frill. Great Baggi: *Bird Wyvern Gem - 5% (Quest Rewards+) *Bird Wyvern Gem - 12% (Special Quest Rewards+) After destroying Crest. Felyne Fur Ruby Where to Obtain MHF2/MHFU: *Found in High Rank Secret Areas, the cat statues and barrels in the swamp/Forest and Hills, and occasional vegie elder areas. Rathalos Ruby Where to Obtain MHF2/MHFU: *Hunt a High-Ranked or G-Lvl Rathalos, Azure Rathalos or Silver Rathalos MH3: *Rathalos Rubies can be obtained by hunting a Rathalos on a High-Ranked quest. Reward Percentages: *Rathalos Ruby - 2% (Tail Carve+) *Rathalos Ruby - 3% (Quest Rewards+) *Rathalos Ruby - 4% (Special Quest Rewards+) After destroying face armour. Rathian Ruby MHFU *Hunt a High-Ranked or G-Lvl Rathian, Pink Rathian, or Gold Rathian MH3 *Rathian Rubies can be obtained by hunting a Rathian on a High-Ranked quest. Reward Percentages: *Rathian Ruby - 3% (Tail Carve+) *Rathian Ruby - 3% (Quest Rewards+) *Rathian Ruby - 5% (Special Quest rewards+) After destroying face armour. Lagia Sapphire *Lagiacrus Sapphires can be obtained by hunting a Lagiacrus in a High-Ranked Quest. Reward Percentage: *Lagia Sapphire - 3% (Tail Carve+) *Lagia Sapphire - 4% (Quest Rewards+) Uragaan Ruby Uragaan Rubies can be obtained by hunting a High-Ranked Uragaan. Reward Percentages: *Uragaan Ruby - 5% (Tail carve+) *Uragaan Ruby - 3% (Quest rewards+) *Uragaan Ruby - 3% (Special Quest Rewards+) After destroying Jaw. Deviljho Gem Deviljho Gems can be obtained by hunting a Deviljho. Reward percentages: *Deviljho Gem - 2% (Body carve) *Deviljho Gem - 2% (Tail carve) *Deviljho Gem - 4% (Quest Rewards) *Deviljho Gem - 1% (Shiny Drop) =Elder Dragon Stones and Jewels= This section lists all the Monster Jewels that can be obtained from specific Elder Dragons. Daora Jewel Is obtained by breaking Kushala Daora's Face twice Fire Dragon Jewel One if not the Hardest Jewel to get, It's chances only increase to 5 percent on a Lunastra, and 7 percent on a Teostra. In order to obtain it you ether get lucky, or make it flee and kill it in less than the twenty- five minute mark! BigEDragonJewel Obtained at G-Rank by any elder dragon. Teostra and Chameleos have a slightly higher drop rate. Lao-Shan's Ruby The 2nd rarest Lao-Shan Item, It's carve rate is only 2/100. Break the parts on an Ash Lao-Shan and you can have a 10/100 percent chance it will be in the rewards. The regular G-Rank Lao-Shan carries a heavenly scale which is rarer than the Jewel. This CANNOT be obtained at low rank! Fatalis Eye It is obtained by completely breaking fatalis face, given in the rewards. High-Rank Crimson and White Fatalis give Crimson Devil Eyes and at G-Rank give Fatalis Evil Eyes Deep Dragongem Deep Dragongems can be obtained by hunting a Ceadeus. Reward Percentage: *Deep Dragongem - 2% (Body carve) *Deep Dragongem - 2% (Quest rewards) Earth Dragongem Earth Dragongems can be obtained by hunting a Jhen Mohran in both Low-Ranking and High-Ranking quests. Low-Rank Reward Percentages: *Earth Dragongem - 2% (Body Carves) *Earth Dragongem - 1% (Inside Mouth Carves) *Earth Dragongem - 2% (Quest Rewards) High-Rank Reward Percentages: *Earth Dragongem - 4% (Body Carves+) *Earth Dragongem - 1% (Inside Mouth Carves+) *Earth Dragongem - 4% (Quest Rewards+) Azure Dragongem Azure Dragongems can be obtained by hunting an Alatreon. Reward Percentages: *Azure Dragongem - 3% (Body Carves) *Azure Dragongem - 4% (Tail Carves) *Azure Dragongem - 1% (Quest rewards) Due to the limited data on the Alatreon this is only speculated. Category:Item Lists